pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Heracross
This Heracross is a / -type Pokémon owned by Ash. He was the first Pokémon that Ash Ketchum captured in the Johto region. Personality Like Misty's Politoed, Heracross can be seen throughout the series as a happy-go-lucky Pokémon and loves sap from flowers and trees. His most notable gag is to suck the sap of Bulbasaur's bulb much to its annoyance as it attacks with Vine Whip to keep it away leaving Heracross wondering and confused. This also happened when he and Bulbasaur teamed up to save Pikachu and Chikorita from Team Rocket, and reunited in Professor Oak's lab. Later, in his initial battle against Spenser's Venusaur, Heracross continues his notable gag of sucking sap, this time it’s Venusaur's flower pollen much to the latter's annoyance and he knocks the former away with his Vine Whip before being defeated by his Solar Beam. He also shows his bravery when he protects the sap from a ton of wild Pinsir and demonstrating his brute strength to fight off a robotic Pinsir made by Team Rocket. He also likes Ash especially Professor Oak when Ash lets it stay in his lab for studying his behavior. But sometimes Heracross is easy distracted by the sap like when Team Rocket‘s Meowth throw a jar of sap right in front of him. Biography Johto Heracross first appeared in A Sappy Ending. In this episode, a group of wild Heracross were having an argument about territory with a group of wild Pinsir. This Heracross decided to follow Ash and the gang while they worked to solve the dispute. After a battle with Team Rocket, the Pinsir and Heracross settled their differences. However, Heracross followed Ash outside of the forest, where he was happily captured by Ash. Heracross is a strong battler, as seen in Roll On, Pokémon!, where he battled against a Donphan and also in Wired For Battle, where he battled against a Scizor. Heracross has a great liking for sap, which he sucks from plants or trees. He also sucks sap from Bulbasaur's bulb, causing Bulbasaur to use Vine Whip to smack him away. This also happens in Chikorita's Big Upset where he and Bulbasaur teamed up to save both Pikachu and Chikorita from Team Rocket and in Bulbasaur...The Ambassador where he reunited with Bulbasaur before it serves as a peacemaker between water and grass type Pokémon. Heracross was sent to Professor Oak's lab in Tricks of the Trade so Ash could add one of his Tauros to his party. Although Tauros was returned to Prof. Oak in the next episode, the professor asked Ash to leave Heracross with him for a while, as he wanted to study his behavior. Heracross was used in Ash's Johto League battle against Gary in The Ties That Bind. He managed to defeat Gary's Magmar, however, in the following episode, Heracross was defeated by a Hydro Pump from Gary's Blastoise. Battle Frontier Ash used Heracross in his battle against the Palace Maven Spenser. Immediately after being released from his ball, Heracross went to start sucking the sap from Spenser's Venusaur's flower. Heracross was defeated by Venusaur's Solar Beam after a hard-fought battle. Sinnoh Heracross appeared again in An Old Family Blend!, where he was shown to be sucking the sap from Bulbasaur at Prof. Oak's lab and also sucking Oak's head. In the following episode, Ash used Heracross to battle Nando and his Kricketune. Kricketune used Sing to put Heracross to sleep, but Heracross managed to dodge Kricketune's Fury Cutter with Sleep Talk and counter it with Focus Punch. Heracross soon woke up and battled fiercely with Kricketune and managed to defeat it with a combination of Megahorn and Horn Attack. Heracross then began sucking on Ash's head in affection. Heracross was the first Pokémon used by Ash to battle Tobias' Darkrai in The Semi-Final Frontier. Heracross was revealed to know Hyper Beam, which clashed with Darkrai's Ice Beam. Darkrai's Dark Void put Heracross to sleep, but thanks to Sleep Talk, Heracross managed to hit Darkrai with Megahorn, causing serious damage. However, Heracross was defeated when Darkrai attacked it with Dream Eater, restoring its energy at the same time. Known moves Using Tackle Ash Heracross Horn Attack.png Using Horn Attack Ash Heracross Endure.png Using Endure Ash Heracross Leer.png Using Leer Ash Heracross Take Down.png Using Take Down Ash Heracross Fury Attack.png Using Fury Attack Ash Heracross Fury Swipes.png Using Fury Swipes Ash Heracross Megahorn.png Using Megahorn Ash Heracross Sleep Talk.png Using Sleep Talk Ash Heracross Focus Punch.png Using Focus Punch Ash Heracross Hyper Beam.png Using Hyper Beam | Tackle; normal; JE004: Roll On, Pokémon! Horn Attack; normal; JE004: Roll On, Pokémon! Leer; normal; JE024: Wired For Battle! Take Down; normal; JE024: Wired For Battle! Fury Attack; normal; JE024: Wired For Battle! Fury Swipes; normal; JE153: The Ties That Bind Megahorn; bug; JE153: The Ties That Bind Sleep Talk; normal; DP183: League Unleashed! Focus Punch; fighting; DP183: League Unleashed! Hyper Beam; normal; DP189: The Semi-Final Frontier! }} Voice actor Katsuyuki Konishi (Japanese and English) Trivia *Heracross only has two moves of the Bug and Fighting-types: Megahorn and Focus Punch. These moves have the highest base power of their types. They also are the only moves Heracross has that are not Normal-type. *Heracross is one of the -type Pokémon that Misty is not afraid of. Gallery References pl:Heracross Asha Category:Bug-type anime Pokémon Category:Fighting-type anime Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon